1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to garment carriers in the form of a vertically elongated bag in which a plurality of garments may be supported by hanging from a plurality of clothes hangers provided and oriented within the bag. More particularly, the present invention relates to a garment carrier having means at the upper end of the bag for retaining the garment hangers assembled in relation to a garment hanger supporting bar and a retaining flap for securing the garment carrier in folded condition and forming a garment carrier which will be neat and attractive in appearance and also stable in shape when in folded condition to thereby facilitate the carrying and handling of the garment carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garment carriers of the type incorporating an elongated flexible bag are well known. However, no other garment carrier employs a supporting hook which is inherent to the design of the garment carrier and always present. The others are separate and may be lost or forgotten, thus rendering the bag impossible to hang for use. No other garment carrier has a double zipper open panel as others have single zipper openings making clothes much less easily accessible. Such devices are usually carried by a person grasping the hook at the upper end of the carrier and positioning the carrier over the shoulder until a location is reached. The separate supporting hook then enables the garment carrier to be hung for use. This is quite inconvenient to persons that are traveling by airplane, trains, buses, boat and the like especially when carrying their own luggage since such travelers normally have other articles of luggage. Also, the hook at the upper end of the garment carrier is rather uncomfortable to grasp.